


Aftermath

by Curlew



Category: Starsky & Hutch, Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Why does everyone they love go away? Well.....
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Kudos: 12





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble in response to this week’s #ThursdayTrivia prompt on Facebook. The prompt was “Bag lady for the Godfather? You really know how to pick ‘em, partner”

"Bag lady for the Godfather. You really know how to pick 'em, partner."

Now, in the aftermath, Starsky heartbroken on his sofa, Hutch bitterly regretted those mocking words. Starky had shut him out of whatever happened between himself and Rosie, and now it was over, Hutch didn’t know how to help.

“Why does everyone I love go away?”

The words went to his soul. Again he spoke without thought.

“I don’t, Starsk. Never will”

Awestruck eyes met his. 

“Do I love you?”

Committed, Hutch bravely reached out.

“I think you do. And I know I love you”

“So that’s why”


End file.
